myspace gaara
by gaara6678
Summary: this is going to be my only one because its whats going on myspace im sorry but i cant continue my story because i had over 100 pages on Microsoft word and it all got deleted -/ idk how..... im sorry


Gaara

Before Gaara was born his dad put a demon inside of him. When he was a kid people started to try to kill Gaara and he got really scared so he ran home. His mom tried to make him feel better but the demon inside of him killed his mom. He got even more scared and more people tried to kill him even his family was after him. The demon started to protect him but he wanted the demon to go away so people will like to be with him and not try to kill him or try to stay away from him.

Gaara hated when people wanted to stay far way from him. All Gaara has is a teddy bear. He tried to kill himself so people will be happy but the demon wouldn't let him. Other kids started to take his teddy bear away so he got mad and started to take peoples teddy bears. The kids started to get mad at Gaara and were throwing rocks at him.

He ran away and runs in to a group of scientist and they tell him that they will help him from his demon problem. Gaara lives with them for a few years and they try test on him. On his 3rd year with them he found out that they were trying to take the demon to rule the earth and kill him so he doesn't get in the way. That night the scientist got mad that he found out what they were trying to do to him. So they put a camera in his left eye.

When he woke up he ran away and ran into someone named Cloud Strife. Gaara was afraid that cloud was part of them so he tried to fight him. They started to fight and cloud used all of his strongest materia on Gaara, but gaara wouldn't give up. Gaara used his strongest attack "desert avalanche". Cloud acted like he got hurt but he didnt all he did was leave a dummy of himself and made Gaara attack it. When Gaara was done with his attack he found out that cloud was behind him.

Cloud sliced Gaara in half but sand took Gaara's place so he wouldn't get hurt. Gaara started to turn into a demon and told cloud that he can't lose or the scientist will find a way to kill him. Cloud stopped time and took out his sword. Then he started to slice up gaara to stop the demon. Cloud resumed time and revived gaara.

Gaara got up and started to cry then Cloud told Gaara that he will always protect a friend. Gaara gets up and smiles. Cloud told gaara that he can go in and out of his demon form. Cloud and Gaara started a team but they were the only two in the group. They got close to the scientists house and Gaara got scared.

Cloud told Gaara that everything would be okay. The scientist came out of the house and saw Gaara. The alarm went off and a lot of people with guns came out and started to shoot at Cloud and Gaara. Gaara made the sand block the shots. They needed to go behind the house so they can get to the forest.

Cloud made a plan to run in to the crowd and slice whoever gets in the way. Then Cloud gave Gaara a fire materia and told him to use it to make a fire sword. Gaara makes a huge fire sword and Cloud takes out his sword. Then they run into the crowd of people. Cloud gets shot in his stomach but acts like he didn't get shot.

Cloud and Gaara get into the forest then Cloud falls. Gaara's sword disappears and runs to cloud and sees if he's okay. Cloud shows Gaara the wound. Gaara wraps Cloud in sand. Cloud gets a little scared then Gaara tells Cloud to be calm.

The sand disappears and Cloud's wound is gone. Cloud senses someone coming and tells Gaara to go underground. Gaara goes underground and Cloud takes out his sword. They waited for a few minutes then someone named Gabby walked out from behind a tree. Cloud got ready to fight and asked her where she was going. She told cloud that she was going to the army.

Gaara came out of the ground and told Gabby that she was going the opposite way. Cloud and Gaara told her that she could join the team if she wants. She told them that she will join, she turned around, and she smiled and laughed softly. She walked to cloud and asked him what the name of the team is. Cloud told her that they didn't make a name yet.

All three of them walked around in the forest following cloud. Everyone was really surprised that not much people are in the forest because a lot of people are always walking around the place. Three hours later they got to a house in the middle of the forest. Cloud told Gaara and Gabby to get in the house. They walk in the house and sit on the couch.

Cloud starts to wonder why no one is around so he starts to walk around the forest. Gaara and Gabby start to wonder why it's taking Cloud so long to come in the house. They wait and wait and he hasn't come back so they go out side. The ground starts to shake and a huge hole forms in front of the house. A woman comes out of the hole and stares at Gabby.

Gabby starts to yell at her telling her to stop following her and she doesn't want to be evil. Gaara stares at Gabby. The woman starts to laugh and throws fire balls at Gabby and gaara. They jump out of the way and Gaara takes out the fire materia. Gabby takes it and pushes it into Gaara's chest.

Gaara screams in pain and the fire materia fuses with him. Gabby tells gaara that he can use fire any time he wants instead of trying to take it out every time he wants to use it. Gaara puts a lot of fire in the sky and a lot of sand over the hole. The woman looks at gaara and laughs louder. Gaara makes the fire go to the ground fast and making the sand fly into the sky fast.

When the sand and fire touched it turned into glass so the woman was stuck in the glass. Gaara looks at the glass really surprised and Gabby tells Gaara thanks. She jumps at the glass and kicks it, the glass hits a tree, and the glass shatters and goes underground. The women disappeared when the glass shattered. Cloud returned mad at Gaara and Gabby for being outside. All three of them walk in the house and go into the kitchen.

Gaara and Gabby tell Cloud what happened out side but he still wouldn't talk to them. Cloud tells us that this is his house and he shows us our rooms. When Cloud is done he goes to his room and falls asleep. Gaara and Gabby started to wonder why Cloud was acting so strange. They went into Cloud's room and saw that cloud was gone.

They ran outside to see if cloud was out there but he wasn't. Everything turned red and the dead came out of the ground. Gabby screamed then they woke up on the couch. Gaara got up and walked to his room and fell asleep. Gabby got up and went into Cloud's room. She sat on the bed, she saw Cloud lying on the bed then she went closer to him.

Cloud woke op but acted like he was still sleeping. Then Gabby kissed him on the cheek and started to cry. She got up and walked to the window, she opened the window and sunshine went into the room. Then she told herself that no one needs her and that she need to leave. Cloud jumped up and hugged Gabby from behind.

He told her that she doesn't need to leave. She turned around and asked him if he felt the kiss. Cloud told her yes, and then he asked her if she would go out with him. She started to scream with joy and said yes. Gaara woke up and saw the sand cooking eggs and heard screaming from clouds room.

He ran to the door and the screaming stopped, he opened the door than saw Cloud and Gabby kissing. They see Gaara so they jumped away from each other. Gaara just stands there looking at them. Cloud and Gabby walk into the kitchen and see eggs on the table. They both tell Gaara thanks but he just stands there looking at the spot they were kissing.

To be continued….


End file.
